User blog:Zathronas/Speculative author: Family Tree
Hello and welcome to the 6th instalment of speculative author. Be warned! This post will be longer than most and will be separated in 2 parts. The second will be posted later today. We've recently receive some clarification on the Rose/Xiao Long family tree that raises a lot of questions and speculations. This family is a bit complicated and is rife with drama so I've made a little visual aid that might help. I know Cinder isn't officially in the family right now. I'll explain my reasoning in part 2. For now, let's concentrate on the previous generation. '''Summer Rose: '''Summer is now officially Ruby's mother. She is NOT Yang's biological mother but she did raise her. Another point that we can now call canon is that she was a huntress and died in the line of duty. We pretty much knew all this but it's nice to have confirmation. '''Ruby's and Yang's father: '''We still have no name but I suspect he carries the Xiao Long name. He was with Yang's mother until she left and doesn't like to talk about it. He is a teacher at Signal academy and had a difficult time at Summer's death. '''Yang's mother: '''Original love of daddy. We now know she left and might still be alive. We also know that Yang has been searching for her. '''Qrow: '''Brother to one of the three above. A case can be made for each. Original scythe user and teacher at Signal academy. He is the key as he knows the whole family story. I will bet that he will be the one to tell us everything. '''There's more: '''All four we're a team together at Beacon. They lived on the Island of Patch off the coast of Vale. (You can see it on Roman's map.) This is what we know of them as of this moment. It's not much but it raises a lot of questions. #What type of relationship did the four have? Especially Summer and Yang's mother. #Who is Yang's mother? #Why did Yang's mother leave? #Is she alive? And if so, where is she? #Why is daddy keeping their former relationship secret from Yang? #How did summer die? #Qrow is brother to whom. It's funny, but I'm starting to see a parallel between the current generation and the one above. So let me explain my first theory. Qrow and his sister Summer, begin their first year at Beacon and couldn't be more different. He is brash, confident and full of himself. She is shy, tend to stay silent and doesn't make friends easily. They are paired up with a beautiful woman with long blond hair who's a bit snobbish and a dashing young man who is confident and a natural leader. Summer becomes infatuated with this young man the moment she meets him but is too shy to do anything about it. Qrow notices and tease her mercilessly. During their time at Beacon, they become fast friend and are one of the best team ever. A relationship blossom between the dashing young man and the standoffish blonde. Summer is heartbroken but does what she did all those years and looks from afar. By the end of their training. The dashing young man and the beautiful blonde marries and moves to Patch to start a training school with Qrow. Summer cannot bear their love and leaves to continue her fight as a huntress. A couple of years later. Summer come to Patch and learns that the couple had a child who is now 1 year old. But difficulties has arisen between the two lovers. A revelation has put a wedge between them. They get into arguments every day over the revelation. Qrow and Summer tries to Patch thing up between them but the beautiful blonde eventually leaves and never comes back. Summers stays to help the father raise the child while he is headmaster a Signal academy. They fall in love and have a child of their own. Now I know I've jumped a few things and it's intentional. What happened between the blonde and the dashing man? You'll have to read part 2 for an explanation. Category:Blog posts